


Let's (fuck up the) friendship

by lalunaoscura, QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (we hope), Adrien is a little shit, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, GooglyEyes, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Moaning, Only Fans AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Relationship, and Marinette is a teaser, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: With the fall of Papillion, the Agreste name is soiled. So, Adrien and Marinette found themselves without jobs and money, selling their underwear - or nudes - to pay the bills.(A.K.A only fans au bc clearly we have no control.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 40
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks door*  
> HELLO  
> this is just a bunch of drabbles for me and Quantum to write when we're stressed with the Brazilian President (my case) or life. Or both.  
> hope you enjoy, yeeeeeee <3

_ Let's fuck up the friendship  
Come, get in my head  
Baby, cut the tension  
I'm hung by a thread  
Maybe it's something  
But let's not pretend  
Or maybe it's nothing  
And this is the end _

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer the saviors of Paris. With Papillion being unmasked as none other than the fashion mongol, Gabriel Agreste, there was no need for superheroes. Since  _ Gabriel’s _ great fall, after the CEO of the brand had been imprisoned, the last name Agreste had become tainted. 

Adrien Agreste no longer had money or a means to make it with his name as he had in the past. He had lived off of the amount he had saved, but it had eventually run dry. He tried jobs. A lot of them, more than he could count. But no one wanted to hire Adrien  _ Agreste _ . The name was haunted forever.

There was only one way that he had figured out as a means to survive and that was to create an  _ Only Fans. _

He had gone to Marinette to ask her to make him an Aspik mask. He knew that if anyone could make him one based off when he had donned Sass, it would be her. He texted her and had met up with her at her apartment.

“Why do you need a mask that looks like Aspik?” Marinette walked through her apartment, going through her fabric stash.

“Just please sew me one. If anyone can do it, it’s you. I’ll even pay you. Please, my lady.” Adrien held his hands up like he was praying, about ready to kneel at her feet.

“Fine…” Marinette sighed and went to work figuring out how to design it for him, while he thanked her profusely for it.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had also run into money troubles, unable to get someone to hire her after being the superhero of Paris. She had been an intern at  _ Gabriel _ and with the fall of the company, she had been taken down with it too. Neither of them had thought about this being an issue until it had come to fruition, but at least Paris was safe. They were safe and able to relax a bit from the stress of having to be on call every waking moment of the day and night. She was worrying about a way to make money to live without asking her parents for financial help when she saw the  _ Tumblr  _ post of a man in a familiar teal mask. 

She recognized it as the one she had made Adrien and looked at the tags, one being  _ Only Fans. _ After checking out the site as a whole and not his profile, because she hadn’t wanted to think of her best friend that way, she had decided to get an  _ Only Fans _ as well. She had gone to him, confronting him, and asking for him to mentor her on the site. To which she had chosen to disguise herself with a Multimouse mask.

When  _ Gabriel _ had shut down, Adrien and Marinette had gone out to a cafe to talk about what they had planned to do next. It was like a wall had come down and both had no idea how to cope or what to do. Adrien seemed to have a harder time adjusting due to the fact that he had only known this life that his father had created. Marinette had sat and listened to him, calming him down, and reassuring him that it would be alright. 

In the end, after seeing how little  _ Only Fans _ really made them, they had decided it would be best to move in with one another. But in order to make it work, they needed rules. Three to be exact.

Marinette sat at the kitchen table, spinning her warm cup of tea between her hands. She sighed, “Okay, we need at least three rules to make this work.”

“Rules? My lady, we no longer have to hide who we are.” Adrien softly chuckled and brought his cup up to his lips, blowing on the surface of his tea and making the steam billow up in front of his face.

“We do. I would feel better with them.” Marinette took a sip from her cup.

“I’ve been doing this damn thing for ages. Surely, you’ve seen one of my videos during the time I was mentoring you.” He set his cup down and bat his eyelashes and purred at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and poked the tip of his nose to make him knock it off. “I haven’t.”

Adrien gasped and feigned being upset, “The woman that stalked me for years, didn’t even peek?”

“Nope. Are you ready to hear my rules?” Marinette brought her cup back up to her lips.

“Alright, spill them.” Adrien sat back to listen.

Marinette held up one finger, “One, we can’t watch one another’s channels.”

“Too bad I already peeked at yours.” Adrien winked and Marinette gasped, slapping his arm. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding. I didn’t.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, clearly not believing him.

Adrien raised his index and middle finger, “Scouts honor.”

Marinette burst out into a fit of giggles. “What are we, fourteen again?”

Adrien’s lips turned up in a bittersweet smile and Marinette peered down and hid in her dark hair. “Sorry.”

“No, no.” Adrien reached across the table and brushed his thumb along her knuckles. “I miss Plagg too. It’s okay. I’d rather be free to talk about it to cope, you know? It’s okay. Did you want to take a moment to talk about it?”

“Not now. I’d rather get through this first.” Marinette weakly smiled and he nodded.

“Alright then. I can agree with one. What’s two?” Adrien kept her hand in his for support.

“One that you are aware of.” Marinette pulled her hand from his and cleared her throat.

“Oh? Does it have to do with what I first stated when I agreed to mentor you and show you the ropes of  _ Only Fans _ ?” Adrien crossed his arms and smirked at her with a smoldering expression.

“Wanna remind me again?” Marinette teased.

“Certainly.” Adrien relaxed and leaned forward against the table. “Two, we can’t fall for one another.”

“That’s the one.” Marinette poked her index finger towards him.

“And three, bugaboo?” Adrien searched her gaze.

“Warn each other when we are going to film so that the other person can grab headphones to avoid hearing their moans or words.” Marinette shrugged.

“Is that because you want to hear?” Adrien smirked and burst out laughing when she rolled her eyes.

“No, who would want to hear that? Gross.” Marinette teased him and he laughed harder. 

Marinette became serious and waited for him to calm down. “Do we have a deal?”

“We have a deal.” Adrien nodded and went to hold out his fist to pound it like old times, but quickly uncurled his fingers to shake on it.

Marinette felt weird shaking his hand instead of fist bumping him like they used to for years growing up. She nodded and cleared her throat.

“Sounds good. It’s settled then.”

“Three rules.”

“Should write them down on some whiteboard so we remember them at all times.” Marinette looked around herself for something to write it on.

“Here.” Adrien grabbed an empty picture frame and a whiteboard marker. 

He began to write down the three rules with the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. Marinette reached across the table and poked it, causing him to shake his head and sit back as she giggled at him.

“You blepped like a cat.” She rested her chin on her hands and laughed.

“Just because I’m no longer Chaton doesn’t mean that I can’t act like a cat at times.” Adrien finished writing the rules down and set it down, closing the marker. “There, done. Now to hang it.”

“Kitchen?” Marinette pointed to a spot that was near the fridge. “We’d see it there most.”

“Good point.” Adrien got up and walked over to hang it on the wall with a peg. “Purrfect.”

She watched the rules and took a deep breath.

“This is the right thing to do, right? I mean, we’re saving money with rent and we don’t have to hide our secrets again, and it’s not like we’re doing something forbidden by law.”

“Yeah. We’re just friends sharing an apartment and casually recording masturbation videos to post on the internet. Nothing wrong with that.” He chuckled.

They shared a look and nodded.

“So…. dinner?”

“Oh, god, I thought you would never ask. I’ve been mentally begging in my head for you to say that beautiful phrase this whole time.” Adrien whined and Marinette giggled.

“You’re not going to get hangry on me are you? I don’t know if I could handle a pissed off kitty.” Marinette teased him more and he rolled his eyes.

“This cool cat never gets  _ hissy _ .” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows and Marinette wished she had her yo-yo so she could wack him on the head like old times.

“I swear if I still had Tikki I would…” Marinette whined in frustration and he leaned in closer.

“You’d… what, M’lady?” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her like when he had confronted her about the photos of him under her bed as teenagers.

Marinette lost her thoughts as she took in his expression and suddenly shook herself out of it. “Hit you in the head with my yo-yo.”

Adrien’s snarky expression faded as the corners of his lips fell down into a pout, while he relaxed back against his chair. “You always ruin the fun.”

“My patrons wouldn’t agree, kitty.” Marinette flicked the tip of his nose and he rolled his eyes.

“Well, I can’t agree with them since I don’t know what they’re seeing.”

“I can guarantee it’s good stuff.” She flicked his nose. “After all, I learned from the best.”

Adrien choked and she smirked, walking to the fridge and opening it.

“Let’s cook something to eat. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.

Adrien watched her bend to grab something and looked away. He wouldn’t ruin everything, not now.

* * *

They got used to their new life together, and surprisingly, the rules helped them a lot. The first days were weird, both of them getting blushy with the idea of the other doing nasty stuff while they listened to music and tried not to bother the other.

The first time Adrien knocked on her door saying he needed to record some videos, she got so overwhelmed that she had to drag Alya to buy fabric. And when Marinette was the one that asked for privacy, Adrien ran 10 km under the rain because he was freaking out inside his room.

But slowly, it got easier, and better. Months had passed and they actually started to talk about ideas for their videos, toys they should try, and reading reviews while having breakfast or dinner before Adrien had to work at the bar as a bartender. Sometimes they would talk about it while Marinette was sewing a commission now that she had an online shop. He hated his job and was frustrated when women or men would hit on him, or when he had to break up a drunk fight, or kick someone out. But, at least it was something and helped pay for their gear and toys.

Soon they started to share toys and Marinette even sewed a pretty lingerie ensemble for Adrien, laughing until she almost pissed her pants when the dork posed for the pictures.

It was Saturday night, and she put on her favorite pink lingerie for a video with her new dildo. She put a robe over her lingerie and tied her hair in a bun, her mask already on her face as she went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

Adrien was in the kitchen, his laptop opened on job offers as he yawned and brushed his messed hair. He was wearing nothing but old sweatpants and his glasses, like he was ready to go to bed.

“Something good?”

“No.” He raised his head and smirked when he saw her. “Ohhh, poor patrons. They won’t know what hit them. I love that lipstick shade.”

“Thank you!” She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and kissed his temple. “Don’t go to bed late.”

“Don’t have too much fun,” he said and she nodded, leaving the kitchen.

She passed by his room and stopped, hesitating. She had lube, that was something she and Adrien always worried about.

But her lube wasn’t the new icy lube Adrien was praising during lunch.

She looked over her shoulder and then entered his room, walking to his wardrobe. She opened the drawer where he hid his toys and moved a fleshlight, a few anal plugs, a black fluffy tail plug, a few cock rings, a couple dildos (one in the shade of red with black polkadots, which she tried to erase from her mind), a fake pussy, a red leather paddle, and a couple other bottles of lube around until she found the blue tube.

Licking her lips, she grabbed it and poured some onto her fingers, playing with it. The friction made it freeze her fingers a bit, giving a cold sensation that made her shiver. Adrien was a spoiled cat when it came to his pleasure.

Marinette hesitated. She should ask him. Ask for a bit of lube, he wouldn’t deny it from her. It was better than simply messing his things up and taking things without his consent.

But where was the fun in that…?

She smirked and squeezed the tube, turning around to go to her room when she collided with something tall and strong.

She put her hands in front of her to balance herself so her face wouldn’t meet the floor, and she felt hard muscles and cursed.

“Did nobody tell you that it is ugly to steal?”

Marinette peered up at him with a shit-eating grin and the tube behind her back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her. “Uh..huh. And you don’t have something of mine behind your back because you, for some reason, didn’t think of asking for it?” 

Marinette sighed and brought the lube out from behind her back. “ _ Please…  _ let me use it. Just for tonight.” She brought her clasped hands up to her chin and bat her eyelashes before peering at him with babydoll eyes and a pout.

“You seriously are a brat.” Adrien shook his head and laughed.

“Just once. I’ll let you borrow my favorite toy if you do.  _ Please. _ ” Marinette searched his face for a moment.

“ _ The _ toy?” Adrien raised an eyebrow.

Marinette rolled her eyes and folded her arms, wiggling the lube around. “Like you wouldn’t have stolen that damn thing anyway, dirty cat.”

Adrien feigned being insulted and touched his chest with his hand, “How dare you think that I would stoop to your level of thievery.”

Marinette giggled and shook her head. “Once! Ple...ase…”

Adrien sighed, “Fine. But you better not use all of it like last time.”

She gasped, pretending to be hurt with his words.

“How dare you? It wasn’t just me, okay? You also use it a lot, you were wearing a plug.”

“This lube is expensive, Marinette.” He poked her nose. “Don’t waste it unless it’s for a good scene.”

“How  _ dare... _ Everything I record is good.”

“If you say so.” He put his hands on her shoulders and walked her to his door. “Go work, I need sleep. And don’t use all my lube!” He screamed and slammed his door.

“ _ Rude _ !” She laughed and kissed the tube. “Hello, beautiful. Let’s have fun.”

* * *

Adrien’s earbud was blasting rock music as he scrolled through  _ Tumblr _ , looking for some inspiration for photos for him or Marinette. He saved some links and shared them with her, sending the links to their chat, and turned his phone off.

He laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. His room was dark, his eyes adjusting to the place, as he tried to calm himself enough to sleep.

He tried to forget that on the other side of the hall, Marinette was probably riding some dildo, using  _ his _ icy lube. Thinking of her testing it on her fingers made him groan, tempted to touch her and teach her how to use the lube properly.

Maybe they could test the lube on his dick, her hands wrapped around it and-

_ No _ .

He smacked his hand that was sliding down dangerously to his pants and sat down. They were not like that. After the fight, they were so worried about their mental state, all the traumas from the fights and responsibilities, that their relationship stagnated in the friendship.

As much he wanted to love her and be hers, it was clear that right now wasn’t the right time. They were struggling hard with their adult lives, so… no masturbation.

“ _ F-Fuck _ !” She screamed from her room and her voice was pure sin and made Adrien hiss because he had… turned…  _ his phone off _ !

He brushed his hair to the side, turned around to grab his phone and turn it on again so he could blast his ears with music and forget the way she was moaning and fucking herself.

Right as he grabbed his phone another scream echoed through his walls and he dropped it, stumbling to catch it before it could fall between his nightstand and bed. He cursed under his breath and snatched his phone from the floor, mumbling as he stabbed his screen to pick a rock song before button mashing the volume button on the damn thing.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the song, but the echoes of her moans and screams were playing inside his mind over and over. He turned around in the bed, he tried to think about his father wearing a ridiculous lingerie set, but Marinette’s sweet moan kept torturing him. That’s why they had agreed to listen to music while the other was recording, it was to prevent situations like this.

He sighed, raised his pants to watch his hard dick flex and hissed.

“You, behave.” He pointed his finger to his dick, which answered by throbbing and begging to be touched. By small hands covered in icy lube. “Asshole.”

Knowing he would lose his battle against his dick, Adrien turned around, turned off his phone again and opened his nightstand drawer and grabbed a tube of non-icy lube to solve his problem.

Adrien sighed, frustrated that he was doing this. He swore he never would, but here he was. He ran a hand along the band of his pants, shoving them down to his knees to free his pulsing cock from them. He ran his fingers along his dick and wrapped them around the shaft, smacking it against himself for a moment and moaning. He stroked it a few times and opened the bottle of lube with his other hand. 

Adrien poured some of the lube into his right palm and coated his fingers in it, shutting the bottle with his thumb. He tossed the bottle beside him on the bed and gently ran his fingers along his hardened length with his thoughts centered around Marinette’s hand on him. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, teasing his cock with his slick hand.

He ran his fingers up to the tip and stroked along it fast before spreading his index and middle fingers to bring them down either side of his cock. He thrusted his hips up and rubbed his balls with his fingers around the base of his dick. He groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock and pumped his hand.

Adrien put an arm behind his head and raised one knee up, thrusting up into his hand and imaging he was buried deep within Marinette and making her scream instead of that dildo she was spoiling. God, he wished it was him and not some toy.

He cursed and rolled onto his knees, sitting back on his heels to grab the lube and adding more to his hand. He panted and hissed through his clenched teeth as he wrapped his slick hand around his shaft and pumped, causing the liquid to drip down along his balls and onto the sheets. 

He got onto his forearms and gathered his pillow beneath his face to bite it and conceal his loud groans. His muscular ass flexed with each thrust into his fist as he turned his head to the side with flushed cheeks and parted lips. He panted and closed his eyes, thinking about having Marinette beneath him.

Adrien growled beneath his breath and stopped pumping his fist to grab his pillow, bringing it underneath his further to slip his cock between it and the mattress. Her moans echoed through the walls and he hyperfocused on them as he began to thrust against his sheets, using the pillow to add pressure. 

He sat back and moved the pillow so it was between his spread thighs, brushing his cock along the top of it and gripping it hard as her short moans sped up. He knew she was close and he smirked, closing his eyes and getting lost in the way the pillow rubbed against his cock and pressed against his taut balls. He bit his bottom lip and rocked his hips, falling back down onto the bed to hump the pillow harder. His thighs squeezed around the pillow and relaxed as he felt himself begin to climb towards his climax. And right as she screamed out, ‘ _ Fuck’, _ he did too, into the bed, as he spilled across his pillow and onto the sheets.

* * *

Marinette entered the kitchen, excited for her new day. Her video was recorded and she spent a few minutes editing it before posting on her  _ Only Fans _ . She got more patrons last night and it meant she could pay for the water bill this month.

Adrien was already at the table, drinking coffee and staring at the table like it was his worst enemy. He looked like he didn't sleep at all last night.

“Hey, morning!” She said and kissed his cheek. He mumbled a very tired ‘morning’ and she got worried, sitting by his side. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Couldn’t sleep.” He drank a sip of his coffee and grabbed the newspaper that was in front of him.

“Oh. Sorry.” She caressed his hand and sat on his lap, making him let go of the newspaper in irritation. She shifted on his lap, smiled over her shoulder at him. “I had the most amazing session last night, that lube is amazing! Now I know why you were praising it so much.” She shifted her hips more, causing his hard cock to brush against her ass. Pride filled her veins and she smirked. “and- Adrien?” She asked, confused, as he put his mug on the table and grabbed her hips to remove her from his lap before getting up.

“I need a shower.” And he ran, making Marinette very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every oportunity we have to put Adrien in lingerie and make them simp for each other? We will do it.

_I walk in the corner with the money on my finger_  
_She might get it popping, I might wife her for the winter_  
_I already know, already know, nigga roses_  
_All I need is roses_

* * *

Adrien waited for Marinette to leave the apartment before he ran off to her bedroom. She had gotten this new lingerie and he knew that she always had the most beautiful ones. He had gotten a request to put on women’s lingerie and he wanted it to be good.

He rummaged through her wardrobe until he found the perfect one. He slipped it on and looked in the mirror. The bottoms were made purely of thin dark red straps that contoured to his muscular hips and ass. The six straps criss crossed over his hips and pelvis, leaving nothing to the imagination. The straps ran around his cock as it hung between his thighs. The bra was made from the same straps, except there were gorgeous silk flower appliques covering his muscular pecs and accenting them. 

Adrien smirked and walked out of her bedroom, taking his clothing with him and throwing them into his bedroom as he walked into the family room where the camera was set-up. Marinette wasn’t going to be home soon anyway so he had all the freedom to film wherever he wanted that day. 

Adrien grabbed his phone and ran his thumb across the screen to find the perfect song. Adrien clicked on  _ Roses _ by  _ SAINt JHN _ and paused it. He ran over to grab a kitchen chair and set it off camera. 

He hit record on the camera and grabbed the chair, sliding into screen and spinning the chair before abruptly stopping it and sitting down with the back in front of him. He straddled the chair and winked at the camera, holding onto the back and rolling his hips against the seat.

He got up from the chair and spun the chair to the side, jumping up with one palm on the seat and one on the back to bring his legs up and slowly roll his hips with his body hovering over the seat of it. He peered over at the camera with a smirk, showing off one canine tooth as he slowly licked it with the tip of his tongue. 

Adrien got onto his feet and spun the chair again to sit on it with his back against the back of the chair, running a hand down his body, while he bodyrolled to reach between his thighs. He wrapped his fingers around his hardened cock and played with it, tilting his head back while he stroked it with a moan.

“Is this what you wanted?” Adrien slowly peered back down at the camera, smirked with his golden hair falling in front of his eyes, and licked his lips. 

He stopped stroking himself and rolled up onto his feet, grabbing the chair again to spin it and hop up onto it. He suddenly crouched down and hopped up and down biting the tip of his tongue, causing his cock to bounce on camera. The tip glistened and he reached between his thighs to run his hand along the length of it, catching the precum, and bringing his hand up to lick it from his hand with a wink.

“Look at you making me all hard and dirty, mes petites souris.” Adrien teased and moaned on camera, running his hand back down to stroke himself again for his viewers.

Adrien was too lost in what he was doing to notice the sound of keys in the front door. Too busy moaning and thrusting his pulsing cock in his hand for the camera. Too busy fucking himself, imagining it was Marinette’s hands wrapped around his dick, caressing him, praising him, saying how much she wanted it inside her mouth so she could suck him until he was so desperate, so  _ needy _ , he would wrap his hands around her hair and fuck her mouth.

He saw from the camera screen that Marinette entered the room. Since he was dancing with the chair, he had to adjust the camera down, so it didn’t grab her face.

She froze, her hands still holding her purse and keys. Adrien licked his lips and threw his head back, his neck against the chair as he looked at her smirking.

“Welcome back,  _ ma princesse _ .”

“You didn’t tell me you would make our living room a strip club.”

“You said you would spend all day gone, I got lonely.” He pouted and she chuckled, letting her purse and keys fall. She kicked the door shut behind herself and started to unbutton her shirt.

“I think I know this lingerie.” She said, approaching him slowly, stopping for a moment to throw her stilettos to the side.

“Don’t you think it fits my cock?” He winked.

She said nothing and for a moment, Adrien was worried he went too far. He didn’t know what she was doing entering the teasing and he didn’t even know if she was being serious.

Marinette took off her shirt, exposing the cute pink bra she was wearing and she straddled his lap, his dick brushed her thigh since she was wearing a skirt. She grabbed his bra and pulled him, brushing her lips against his for the camera. She rose and fell on his lap, pretending to ride him before stopping to roll her hips.

“Turn it off,” she whispered and he shivered, the images of her riding him filling his mind.

Adrien swallowed hard and his cock flexed against her as he released onto the underside of her skirt with his bottom lip between his teeth, making her widen her eyes for a moment. A blush fell on his cheeks before he let his lip go from his teeth. He lifted her from his lap and hurried over to peer into the camera with one finger on the stop button.

“I think that’s enough for you.” Adrien winked with a smirk and cut the camera off, leaving it up to the viewer’s imagination about what happened next between them.

Marinette cleared her throat, trying to ignore that he had coated her skirt in cum and how it was currently sticking to her thighs. She had one hand on her hip with the other one out, wiggling her fingers for him to hand her lingerie over. “Off.” 

“Nope, mine now.” Adrien dramatically turned to walk away.

“Seriously? And you’re gonna leave the camera out here with all your toys and stuff?” Marinette complained, gesturing to the mess he left in the room.

“Yep.” Adrien stuck his tongue out at her and slipped into his room.

“Sometimes, I really hate you!” Marinette shook a dildo at him, causing it to flop around, before throwing it down the hallway.

Adrien flung open his door and gasped, “You threw my prized possession!” 

He ran out to grab the dildo from the floor in nothing. Marinette covered her eyes as he bent over to grab it from the ground. 

“Like Jesus did, I will give you my other cheek.” He said, covering his dick, and turned around to show her his ass.

“Oh my God, go put on some clothes! I don’t need to see your skinny ass!”

“ _ Skinny _ ?” He gasped. “A skinny ass could be slapped like this?” And he gave his ass a smack, making Marinette blush. He smirked and winked, Chat Noir style. “I made my point.”

“I’ll slap it so hard you won’t be able to sit for a motherfuckin’ week,” Marinette grumbled under her breath and walked away to put away the camera and his items.

Little she knew that he heard every single word.

She gathered everything and dropped them at his closed door before taking the camera into her bedroom, “Filming! And with  _ my _ lingerie!”

Adrien snorted at what she had said and entered his room, closing the door. Marinette sighed and caressed her temples, not ready to have Adrien’s dick so close to her since  _ that _ night.

She brushed her fingers against his cum on her and shivered, the memories of the mutual drunk masturbation when they were eighteen and stupid, before even knowing their identities, not leaving her mind.

She brushed his cum over her lips and licked them, moaning as she squeezed her legs together trying to control the pulsing between them. She needed alone time and she needed it  _ now _ .

Marinette knocked on his door.

“I will clean everything, I’m just cleaning myself.”

“That’s okay. Just to let you know I will draw a bit and listen to music, so if you want to order dinner…?”

“Oh. Sure. Don’t stay in the creation world too long!”

“I won’t!” She chuckled nervously and entered her room. She locked her door and put her forehead against it, taking a deep breath for a moment before walking to her bed. She shoved her earbuds into her ears and raised the volume of  _ Rihanna’s S&M  _ song way up to try and ignore him.

She took off her panties and opened her legs wide, the skirt rubbing against her wet pussy. She closed her eyes and started to touch herself over the skirt, his cold cum brushing against her pussy and making her shiver.

She bit her bottom lip, focusing on how good it would be to have him deep inside her, hard and filling her with his hot cum, making her his beautiful girl, how he would crave his teeth in her shoulder while he came, her legs wrapped around his waist as she came hard with him, begging for more,  _ needing him… _

She bit her hand to not scream his name as she came. She panted, looking at the ceiling, and finally raised her wet fingers to her lips, sucking them.

It tasted like her - and like him, making her whimper and roll to the side.

She was, unfortunately, not fucked by him as much as she wished she had been.

* * *

Marinette poured coffee in Adrien’s Only Fans Aspik mug and watched as Adrien yawned and kissed her temple to steal her mug.

“My coffee!”

“My mug!” He rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge to grab some cheese.

“You’re stealing everything from me. Yesterday you stole my lingerie and today you stole my coffee.”

“Your lingerie, that is mine now, paid for our rent today.” He sat down and cut a bit of cheese to eat. “The video was a huge success.”

“Because I showed up.” She grabbed another mug.

“You know people already ship us.” He took a sip of coffee, watching her reaction. She sat down, grabbing the piece of cheese he cut. “You just gave them more reason to ship us.”

“Well, if it gives us money, we’re not hurting anyone.” She chewed the cheese and Adrien hummed, drinking his coffee. She hesitated and he rolled his eyes.

“What, my lady?”

“You didn’t get mad because I showed up, did you?”

He smiled sweetly and cupped her face, caressing her cheek.

“I can’t be mad with you. Especially when you make my video blow up and give us the rent of the month. We should tease people more about us. It always blows up.”

“We won’t trick people, Adrien. That’s unfair.” She gasped.

“Nah. You’re saying this because you know that if you start to record with me, you won’t be able to resist me and fall in love with me.” He winked and she pushed his shoulder, laughing with him.

“Silly kitty.”

Adrien watched her put the mug in the sink and sighed. After he had stopped the recording, he had really thought she would have gotten mad at him for cumming on her but she hadn’t. Something about that had shocked him. She had just focused on the mess he had left in the room and not on her. His cock flexed between his thighs at the thought and he groaned, rolling his eyes. He needed to take a really long shower so he wouldn’t be tempted to beg her to let him fuck her senseless.

Yep. He needed to get laid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Luna was evil laughing all day bc Bolsonaro is a scared cat. so we wrote this to make people laugh.**

Sometimes, Marinette loved to spend money on idiotic things just to make her or Adrien’s day better. He was a bit stressed the last few days with his job hunting and she needed to do something to make him happy.

Marinette had spent money on these ridiculous googly eyes to stick over her nipples like pasties. She had wanted to play a joke on Adrien to see how he would react. She was going to tell him that one of her patrons had asked for it when no one had. 

She peered down at the package and opened it, pulling out the googly eyes and shaking them around and giggling at them. She had no idea what he was going to say or do when he saw them, but she was probably more excited than she should be. 

She grabbed some of her fashion tape and placed it on the back of each googly eye. She slipped off her shirt and bra, undoing the other side of the tape to place each one over her nipples. Marinette looked in the mirror and bounced a bit, laughing at how the eyes moved independently. She couldn’t stop laughing and she tried to calm down enough to walk out to the kitchen with a serious expression.

Adrien was busy doing dishes in only boxers. His back muscles flexed with each movement as he scrubbed dishes and rinsed them before placing them onto a drying rack. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, glancing up and down his body before he would notice.

His earbuds were in his ears and she walked up behind him, reaching up to remove them from his ears. 

Adrien jumped and peered over his shoulder at her, “Shit, I didn’t know you were coming in here. I thought you were still recording something.”

“I am. Don’t worry, I’m not recording your face.” She said, her phone still in her hands, recording his reactions. “But my patrons asked for something weird this week.”

“Not to kinkshame, but I am not into whatever they asked for.”

“You mean like ovipositors? I could get one from  _ Bad Dragon. _ You know they carry those… You can make the eggs out of mmph-”

Adrien shoved his finger over her lips, “No. Please, no, Not my thing. Thank you though. How kind of you to offer such fun fuckery.” 

She laughed.

“It’s not that. Come on, help me here.”

“Okay, let me see what they-” he sighed and turned around, screaming like a little girl.

Marinette started to laugh louder, trying to hold her phone still, as Adrien’s eyes were wide open.

“They looked at me first. What the  _ fuck,  _ Marinette, are they supposed to be cross eyed?”

“What?!” She giggled as he blushed and tried to not stare at her nipples.

“How did you- are they glued?”

“Adrien!” She rolled her eyes and shook her body to make the eyes move, making Adrien choke. “Look, they’re moving.”

“Yes, I can see it!” He half giggled and half laughed as he put his hands on her shoulders. “Marinette, I love you, but-”

“Yes?” She smiled, pretending to be innocent.

“We will have a code white right now if you don’t stop playing with your boobs. I’m a weak man.”

“I don’t think my viewers, or yours, would have a problem with that.” She winked at him and he brought his thumbnail up to bite the edge of his nail, looking her over.

Marinette raised one hand up to cup one of her breasts to shake only one. Adrien burst out laughing and then lost focus, as she began to caress herself more than to just make the one googly eye move.

“Not helping,” Adrien cursed beneath his breath.

“What? I only have  _ eyes _ for  _ mew. _ ” Marinette teased and he groaned, choking on spit at her words.

He knew she wasn’t being serious, but it was enough to make his heart stop and restart again. She was too cute and silly and he thought he was going to die.

“Okay, that’s enough.” He grabbed her phone and recorded her covered nipples. “I will rip them off with my teeth.”

She shivered and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She moaned and he smirked, stopping the recording.

He let her go and put the phone in her hands, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you so much. I was needing the distraction.”

She smiled sweetly and caressed his cheek. He turned his face to her hand and kissed it.

“I’m glad I was able to help.”

“Now go cover your breasts, you dirty slut.” He teased and she rolled her eyes, turning around and slapping her ass to make him laugh before going to her room.

Her patrons wouldn’t watch the video. But she watched every night before bed, giggling every single time.

[ **Tiktok that inspired this** ](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMerwFhy2/)


End file.
